


¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de aquellos verdes ojos?

by KavvWithLove



Category: Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavvWithLove/pseuds/KavvWithLove
Summary: Castiel se enamora de aquel chico ojos verdes que podía mirar siempre rodeado de gente, al darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía fue difícil de ocultarlo.
Relationships: CasDean, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 7





	¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de aquellos verdes ojos?

¿Cuando fue que mis ojos azules comenzaron a desviarse a los verdes a los cuales yo era invisible? No lo sabía ni podía comprenderlo pero pasaba, quizás fue verlo tan extrovertido seduciendo a la popular de la clase, quizás fue cuando la llevó al armario cuando nadie veía pero yo sí.

Mientras caminaba pude verlo en una mesa hablando con normalidad en un grupo de amigos y chicas, fue cuando una habló que él puso su lápiz en sus labios y le sonrió. Mi corazón comenzó a andar al cien, ¿Sería igual si aquella mirada fuera dirigida a mis ojos azules?

—¡Mira por donde vas! Maldito niño rico. —Dijo alguien a quien desvíe mi mirada con seriedad.

En la escuela existía el clasismo mas que racismo, habían dos secciones para estudiantes divididos, nosotros parecíamos pertenecer a una élite, me separaba de él de todas las formas posibles, cuando pude notar su mirada sobre mí pude sentir el disgusto. Aquel chico estaba manchado de comida por mi culpa de forna inmediata me disculpé.

—Lo siento muchísimo por causar eso dado a mi distracción.

—¡Habla bien! ¡Todos los de Élite son una maldita basura! —Gritó tirando su comida al suelo— No tienes mas que dinero en tu vida, con un solo maldito golpe te dejo llorando.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, está bien. —Dije ofreciendo mi mejilla.

—¿Bromeas? Quiero una maldita indemnización por los daños a mi ropa y a mi persona. Diez mil dólares es suficiente. —Dijo con una sonrisa estirando su mano.

—Hey, hey, eres una mierda. —Era su voz, no quise mirar porque de alguna manera pensé que era hacia mí.

—¿Qué te metes tu? Winchester de mierda. —Dijo de forma agresiva.

—Se ha disculpado e incluso se quedó quieto para que le atinaras un golpe, la mierda que eres aprovechándote de él.

Lo quedé mirando mientras mi corazón latía de forma agresiva, como si fuera en cámara lenta pude ver como se acercaba el golpe hacia él.

Tomé el brazo del chico sin quitar la mirada de aquellos verdes ojos que por fin miraban a los azules, con dos dedos toqué el mentón del chico quien cayó al suelo desmayado.

—Lo siento mucho por las molestias Dean. —Dije para luego casi escapar.

Mis mejillas ardían, veía los colores más brillantes de lo que antes eran, yo soy un completo adolescente enamoradizo. Entré al baño sentándome mientras cerraba la puerta, no había ni un solo sonido mas que mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, miré mis pantalones viendo el bulto que se había hecho.

Me sonrojé de inmediato tratando de ocultarlo pero cada vez que lo tocaba mis piernas se estremecían, no podía hacerlo allí, estaba en la escuela, quise esperar pero aún seguía con aquella sensación recordando la sonrisa, fue allí que bajé la cremallera de mis pantalones, subí la camisa poniéndola en mi boca.

Lentamente saqué mi miembro erecto, un pequeño espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar mi mano con lentitud, se sentía extraño, inusual, la adrenalina se mezclaba con aquella hermosa cara que recordaba. La voz, sus ojos, sus labios, quería escucharlos una vez más, ¿Qué fue lo que la chica sintió? Las manos de Dean recorriendo su cuerpo, los labios de Dean contra los suyos, pudo sentir su calidez, pudo ser una con él, yo también quería, de alguna forma necesitaba aquello.

Con lentitud pasé mi mano por mi torso imaginando que era suya, mi otra mano aumentó la velocidad mientras un jadeo ahogado era tapado por la camisa, se sentía bien, mis piernas temblaron cuando abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar su voz.

—Así que eres de esos tipos que luego de golpear se excitan.

Para hacer peor la situación, había tenido mi orgasmo en ese justo momento mientras él me miraba desde arriba, eyaculé, de forma inmediata tomé papel para limpiarme sin querer mirarlo.

—Oh, wow-

—No digas nada y olvida lo que viste aquí. —Dije avergonzado.

—Dude, acabo de ver a un hombre masturbándose luego de golpear a alguien, claro que quiero olvidar.

—Yo... Es mejor que salga de aquí. —Dije huyendo.

Una vez limpie mis manos salí, huí del lugar, ni siquiera miré atrás, de alguna manera sentí haber profanado algo que a pesar de que lo estaba, ahora no podía verlo con la pureza de antes.

—Hey, Cas. —Dijo él acercándose a mí.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —Preguntó con sorpresa.

—Si, bueno, me pareció una falta de respeto no saber el nombre de la persona que si sabe el mío.

—Ah, sobre eso... —Intenté poner una excusa.

—No lo arruines, toma, este es mi número. —Dijo pasándome un papel.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Para ser amigos. —Fruncí mi ceño sin entender nada cuando recibí un guiño de él.

Mi cara comenzó a arder de forma inmediata, este me miró algo confundido para luego reír ante la reacción e irse con una de las chicas.

—No lo entiendo —Dije ladeando mi cabeza.

—Hey angelito. —Dijo un chico de cabello rubio rodeando mi cuello por detrás.

—Gabriel. —Mencioné— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Solo me enteré que uno de mis hermanos se había metido en una pelea hoy y quise enterarme por su boca lo que- —Fue interrumpido.

—¿Cómo es que conquistas a alguien? —Pregunté sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Dean la cual se alejaba más y más.

—¡Llegó el momento! ¡Por fin mi hermanito está enamorado! Soy tu mejor opción para enseñarte sobre el romance. Sé detallista.

—¿A que te refieres? —Ladee mi cabeza.

—Dale regalos todos los días, escribe algo en una nota, un poema quizás, hazlo mas interesante y déjalo en secreto. —Explicaba Gabriel con esmero.

—¿Qué tipo de regalos?

—¿Por qué no empiezas con rosas? Todas las mujeres aman las rosas.

—Yo... —Pronuncié confundido, no sabía si decirle la verdad— Claro, iré por unas rosas.

Fue así que seguí los consejos de Gabriel, fui a una florería y la compre completa solo para él, Gabriel quien me seguía golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano mientras negaba sin embargo reía.

—¿Cómo piensas regalarle una florería? —Preguntó entre carcajadas.

—Si... Quizás me equivoqué. —Acepté mientras miraba a la dueña— la contrato para que trabaje en la florería.

La señora me miró levantando una ceja para luego aceptar.

Compré unas tarjetas con una musiquita de las que escuchas en navidad y le escribí un poema, una vez allí yo estuve apunto de firmar con mi nombre pero como dijo Gabriel no podía arruinar el factor sorpresa. Lo taché con un color rojo y escribí “Un desconocido admirador”

Mientras la escuela estaba cerrada caminé por los tenebrosos pasillos, no podía escuchar mas ruido que mis pasos, fue cuando caminé directamente a su casilla y la abrí ya que siempre lo miraba al abrirlo.

Dentro de esto encontré una hamburguesa olvidada, una camisa franela de repuesto y una foto de él en solitario y una acompañado de su hermano pequeño Sam.

Quedé mirando la foto de él en solitario, se veía feliz, una vez dejé las cosas me llevé la imagen a la cual miraba con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente lo miré a escondidas, al abrir su casillero lo primero que vio fue la rosa y la tarjeta.

Cuando la abrió sonó la canción navideña que le sacó una carcajada mirada leía el contenido este esbozó una sonrisa mientras tenía la rosa en su mano.

—¡Uhh! —Molestaron sus amigos al ver aquello— ¡JAJAJA! —Rieron a carcajadas— ¡Te regaló una tarjeta de navidad! ¡Pfft!

—Agh cállense, por lo menos hizo algo por mí. —Contestó burlándose.

Anotación número uno: No regalar tarjetas navideñas en febrero.

Fue cuando decidí irme que Dean me llamó, tomé una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarme y volteé para notar que él estaba muy cerca de mí.

—GabDean. —Tartamudeé al verlo tan cerca.

—¿GabDean? ¿Es un nuevo apodo? —Preguntó extrañado.

—No, solo es que yo me confundí, por cierto, ¿Esa rosa es para alguien? —Pregunté mintiendo, él miró su mano para luego mirarme a mí.

—Me la regalaron, al parecer tengo un admirador secreto.

—Siempre sales con muchas mujeres ¿No quieres una especial en tu vida alguna vez?

—Quizás ese admirador tuvo que conocerme más, si lo hiciera podría entenderme —Su expresión era vacía, como si de él no dependiera nada.

—¿Puedo saber? —Pregunté con timidez.

Él me miró aceptando aquello caminando junto a mí, mientras caminábamos él hablaba sobre su vida y su familia, como es que no tuvo una figura materna y por sobre todo que su padre no era la figura de autoridad que quería para él y su hermano Sam.

Al principio sentí nerviosismo, estaba conociéndolo más pero pude notar que todo lo que pasaba en su vida era grave.

—Lo siento, no soy muy bueno hablando sobre mí, ya sabes, todo el tiempo es seducir chicas y los chicos preguntándome que tal fue, o como lo hago... Es la primera vez que puedo hablar de alguien sobre mí. —Dijo cabizbajo para luego dirigir su mirada a la mía con una sonrisa— Gracias.

Mi cara comenzó a arder mientras el nerviosismo estaba por todo mi cuerpo, negué bajando la cabeza.

—Gracias a ti, por contarme eso.

—Tengo una idea, sígueme.

Este comenzó a escabullirse como si nada, con torpeza lo seguí, esto múltiples veces le sacó una risa.

—Bien, ahora corre. —Dijo tirando mi brazo.

Con torpeza comencé a correr mientras veía aquella sonrisa de rebeldía.

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Vuelvan de inmediato! —Gritó uno de los inspectores.

—No voltees, él es ciego, a penas puede ver figuras. —Dijo mientras paraba de correr— Sube a Baby.

Aún tratando de asimilar todo abrí la puerta subiendo se copiloto, Dean hizo lo mismo sin quitar su sonrisa mientras tocaba el manubrio con tanta delicadeza.

—Te presento a Baby, tratala mal y te patearé el trasero. —Hizo andar el auto.

—No había visto un Chevy impala del... 67 hace muchísimo tiempo, vaya gusto. —Decía mirando todo— La adoras.

—Es con la única que quiero pasar mi vida. —Dijo mientras abría la ventana y apoyaba su brazo en eso.

—No te creas, siempre llega alguien. —Dije riendo.

—¿Tienes a alguien que te gusta? —Preguntó mirándome desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Así es, es bastante rara la sensación. —Confesé con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana— ¿Te ha gustado alguien?

—Siempre intenté alejarme de ese tipo de cosas sin embargo siempre hay alguien. Tienes razón.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Mi padre cambió de lugar, vamos a terminar la escuela con Sammy y nos iremos quien sabe a dónde, el viejo anda de ida y vuelta.

—Un padre ausente. —Murmuré sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana— Sé lo que se siente, lo de padre ausente, lo demás tuvo que ser mucho más duro que eso.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Típico niño rico con padre que prefiere su trabajo que pasar tiempo con su querido y honorable hijo? —No pude mirarlo al decir eso, solo suspiré mientras sentí el vacío que mi padre había dejado— Lo siento.

—No, está bien, de todas formas tienes razón. —Dije con una sonrisa sin ganas— Pero no importa, después de todo, son personas a las que respetamos.

—Tienes razón. —Frente a mis ojos algo llamó la atención— Ah eso, es un nuevo parque de diversiones, Sammy me habla de él todos los días.

—¿Quiere ir?

—No tienes ni idea, estoy juntando dinero de hecho para llevarlo, creo que en solo un mes más estará toda. —Decía con una sonrisa.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara mientras le miraba con amor, aquella dedicación que tenía era incluso más atractiva que su cara.

—Es hora de buscar a Sammy, ¿Quieres estar con nosotros un rato? —Preguntó Dean mirándome pero negué.

—Déjame por aquí, no quiero interrumpir en su tiempo de hermanos.

—Gracias Cas. —Dijo sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta y se estacionó.

—Adiós Dean. —Me despedí con una sonrisa.

Y caminé, la gente miraba mi uniforme, no debía estar fuera de clases y lo sabían.

A la mañana siguiente me negué a ir a la escuela, Gabriel me miró con confusión diciéndome que el amor me estaba haciendo mal, sinceramente creo que la calidez que crecía en aquel vacío dejado por la ausencia no era malo.

En la tarde luego de averiguar algunas cosas salí quedando a fuera de una escuela.

Los niños salían con sus mochilas y me miraban extrañados, pude notar de inmediato quien era Sam y detuve su caminar.

—Sam Winchester ¿No? —Pregunté asegurándome.

—Si, lo soy ¿Quién eres?

—Un amigo de tu hermano, te tengo un regalo, bueno, para ambos. —Dije sacando un sobre.

Él con desconfianza lo tomó y al abrirlo se le dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Esto es real? ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No es necesario que lo sepas. —Dije sonriendo— Ahora ve y ten un buen día.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hermano mira! —Me tensé en ese momento al ver que Dean ya estaba allí.

Él se acercó directamente a mí demasiado serio, retrocedí.

—En ningún momento te lo pedí, lo iba a hacer yo. —Decía muy cerca.

—Era un regalo, no quería que supieras que estuve aquí. —Confesé.

Sorpresivamente recibí un abrazo de su parte.

—Gracias. —Dijo susurrando para luego alejarse— Vayámonos Sammy.

Con la sorpresa en mi cara pude ver como dos simples entradas habían causado una tremenda sonrisa en el chico que salía agobiado de la escuela.

Sonreí y me fui a casa donde estaba Gabriel.

—¿Haciendo donaciones de caridad? —Bromeó.

—Gabriel me gusta un chico. —Confesé con seriedad.

—¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Eres el único de mis hermanos que sé que me ama. —Dije serio.

—Dime que no es el niño.

—Es el grande.

—Así que saliste ganador de la lotería hoy.

—Si.

El rió mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Sinceramente no me importa tu orientación sexual, con tal de que seas feliz, también lo soy. —Lo abracé con fuerza— Oh wow, wow, wow

Luego de unos segundos él también lo hizo.

—Has crecido Castiel, quizás mas de lo que quiero aceptar.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Conquistalo, si no funciona él perdió al mejor de todos. —Dijo alejándose.

Asentí para luego ladear mi cabeza con mi ceño fruncido sin entender lo que tenía que hacer.

Al día siguiente tuve que ir a la sala del director quien se enteró de mi escape y que había faltado el día de ayer, me disculpé con un tono serio mostrando arrepentimiento que en realidad no sentía.

Al salir vi a Dean apoyado en la pared, estaba rodeado de chicas y chicos, desvíe mi mirada viendo a Gabriel quien rodeó mi cuello con su brazo.

—¿No hablarás con él hoy?

—No lo haré. —Dije evitando la mirada de ojos verdes que sentía sobre mí.

—Hey Cas. —Dijo acercándose mientras quitaba el brazo de Gabriel— ¿Nos presentas?

—Dean... Si, Gabriel, él es Dean, un amigo, Dean, él es Gabriel mi hermano.

—Ah, es tu hermano, pensé que era alguien que te robaría dinero. —Confesó, Gabriel le sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Bueno, los dejo, que te vaya bien hoy Castiel.

Y hubo un silencio incómodo, evité la mirada de Dean pero este la buscó hasta encontrarla.

—No te pedí las entradas, no quiero que seas mi cajero personal, lo sabes ¿No?

—Lo sé, eso fue solo un regalo, espero que lo hayan pasado bien. —Dije caminando dejándolo atrás.

—Te esperé. —Dijo, detuve mi caminar— Por alguna razón esperaba a que llegaras.

—No lo haría, espero que aquello no haya interrumpido la diversión.

—¿Por qué no fuiste? —Preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Porque quería que estuvieras con tu hermano.

—Los boletos eran costosos, tengo que pagarlos.

—No tienes que hacer eso, no quiero tu dinero. —Dije suspirando.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Nadie hace eso por nada-

—Quería verte feliz. —Confesé, sentí los pasos de Dean detenerse.

Cuando lo miré este estaba sorprendido pero asintió.

—Lo fui, gracias, pero no quiero que me tengas pena.

—Ugh Dean ¿No sabes aceptar un regalo? —Preguntó harto.

—Si sé hacerlo pero-

—No hay peros ni intenciones mas allá en ese regalo.

—Pero si en los de admirador ¿No? —Lo sabia, lo sabia lo sabia.

No dije nada solo comencé a caminar ignorando lo que decía mientras me seguía.

—¿Te gusto? —Preguntó, me sorprendí, cuando miré a mi alrededor pude ver que estábamos solos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Cuando te masturbabas en el baño no fue por golpear sino por mí.

—No asumas nada-

—A mi me gustan las mujeres-

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien.

—No significa que no me puedes gustar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que hay tienes posibilidad de conquistarme.

—Yay. —Dije sin emoción alguna— Si fuera un ángel y tuviera la posibilidad de desaparecer, lo haría ahors mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso no sientes vergüenza? —Dije volteando.

Mis mejillas ardían como nunca y estaba tan avergonzado que tenía los ojos lagrimosos, el estaba serio, pensé que cuando lo mirara estaría la escuela en su espalda o él estaría grabando con su celular mientras tendría una sonrisa burlesca.

Pero no, estaba serio, no había nadie detrás, él hablaba en serio.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunté.

—Lo hago, Sammy quiere conocerte, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver la sonrisa que merecía tener y fue gracias a ti.

—No fue así, fue porque tu estuviste a su lado. —Corregí.

—Si seguimos así no llegaremos a un lugar bueno.

—Estoy confundido.

—¿Que tal si antes de llegar a algo nos conocemos mejor? Déjame conocerte mejor. —Dijo Dean acercándose.

—Esto es extraño.

—Es nuevo para mí también.

Y de repente lo tenía cerca de mí, tan cerca, de alguna forma sentí que Dean podía oír como mi corazón brincaba.

—Si es que hay un Dios, espero que no sea homofobico. —Murmuró, pude sentir su respiración chocando en mi piel.

Estaba paralizado, no entendí que era lo que pasaba en realidad, él era como un imán, como alguien de quien no podía alejarme, quizás él lo sabía, miré sus labios, quería de alguna forma comprobar si realmente eran tan suaves como se veían.

Y no supe quién de los dos fue quien se apegó al otro, no supe quien de los dos quiso sentir los labios del otro, eran suaves al igual que la lengua que rozó mis labios y se hizo pasó hacia mi boca. Fui empujado hacia los casilleros mientras la intensidad del beso no paraba, con una fuerza que no imaginé me tomó llevándome a un armario donde me apoyó en una esquina sin dejar de besarme.

No sabía que hacer mi cabeza estaba en blanco mientras sentí el roce de algo duro contra mí, tuve un leve espasmo junto con un jadeo.

—Muerde esto. —Dijo subiendo mi camisa mientras la ponía en mi boca para sujetarla.

Pasó su mano por mi vientre, eran frías, un leve temblor recorrió mi cuerpo mientras veía como aquellos profundos ojos verdes miraban mi cuerpo con lujo de detalle.

Lentamente sentí como él tocaba mi miembro, un jadeo salió de mi boca, esto no era así normalmente, esto se sentía tan bien.

—Tócame tu también. —Susurró en mi oído lo que me hizo estremecer.

Con mis manos temblorosas y con torpeza hice lo mismo que él hizo conmigo, comencé a tocarlo, era palpitante, mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido, tenía vergüenza pero mi mente estaba en blanco sintiendo como comenzaba a mover su mano.

Rápidamente lo imité con torpeza, pude su rostro, su mirada concentrada en mí y sólo en mí, lo adoraba, quiero seguir poseyendo esa mirada, si tan solo pudiera asegurar que tu mirada fuera solo para mí pero no puedo, eres tan versátil, de alguna manera creo que te irás sin volver ni arrepentirte de nada, sin mirar atrás.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras él seguía mirando mis ojos, mis labios, mi torso, todo de mí. Pode ver que lo que yo tenía no era satisfactorio para él, espero que algún día pudiera ser capaz de satisfacerlo como debería.

Sin importar nada más que nosotros dos comencé a mover mis temblorosas caderas, este mordió sus labios acercándose a mi cuello el cual comenzó a besar y marcar.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó mientras mordía mi oreja con delicadeza.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté entre jadeos.

Él comenzó a bajar mis pantalones, por mis débiles piernas caí de rodillas frente a él, este me miró con confusión, ladeé mi cabeza sin entender que hacer tratando de recordar las conversaciones de Gabriel un ninfomano, fue cuando lo entendí, mordí mi labio mientras moví mi mano lentamente como si fuera un helado comencé a lamer su miembro, este soltó un jadeó, lo metí a mi boca mientras mi lengua jugaba con aquello adentro.

Este se encorvó tomando mi cabeza, lentamente él puso el ritmo, yo solo lo seguía mientras me tocaba a mi mismo, aunque mi mandíbula dolía creo que aquella satisfacción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento fue claramente más fuerte.

—Cas. —Dijo con una voz ahogada— Me voy a venir.

Mientras él entre jadeos avisaba no paré de moverme hasta que llegué al cielo, en mi boca sentí algo.

Una vez lo saqué de mi boca me sorprendí al ver de que se trataba.

—No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto. —Dije tosiendo.

—Castiel, sal ahora mismo de allí. —Dijo Gabriel desde afuera— Papá está aquí.

Como si la fuerza hubiera vuelto a mí me puse de pie subiendo mis pantalones, mire a Dean una última vez antes de salir y lo besé mientras mis mejillas ardían.

Al salir vi a Gabriel quien solo suspiró al verme tan desaliñado.

—Vamos al baño a arreglarte. —Dijo liderando el camino— ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste? —Preguntó.

—Yo... Puse su pene en mi boca-

—¡Shh! —Silencio Gabriel avergonzado.

Cuando llegamos al baño me limpié lo más que pude, mi hermano arregló mi corbata, estiró la camisa lo más que pudo y al ver mi cuello frunció su ceño.

—Todo mal, el cuello de la camisa no te cubre la marca.

—¿Marca?

—Si, marca. —Estaba irritado, se notaba.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡¿Que si pasa algo?! ¡Te enamoraste en cuanto y ya andas haciendo eso! Dime por favor que no grabó.

—No lo hizo. —Gabriel suspiró.

—Eres mi hermano, no quiero verte sufrir. —Le sonreí para luego recibir un fuerte perfume.

—¿Es necesario tanto?

—No viene solo, trajo a Luci. —Comentó.

—Oh no, no puedo aparecer frente a él así. —Dije tocando mi cuello.

—Iré a la enfermería a buscar una gasa para tapar eso, mientras arregla tu cabello.

Y se fue, miré el espejo para arreglar mi cabello cuando alguien entró.

—¿Acostumbras a dejar a la persona tirada?

—No eres el único versátil tal vez. —Dije concentrado.

—Dije que quería conocerte, ¿Puedo? —Preguntó poniéndose a mi lado lavando sus manos.

—Claro que sí. —Sonreí.

Fue todo un caos luego de eso pero allí estuvimos frente a mi padre, Dean lo saludó, mi padre le miró con curiosidad y le saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa.

De alguna manera pensé que esto iba para largo, hablábamos todos los días, conocíamos un poco de cada uno, siempre habían detalles que descubrir, pude hablar con Sam quien me mostraba fotos de aquel paseo, supe que le gustaba los smoothies, realmente no pude conectar muy bien con él pero apreciaba intentarlo, pensé durante unos momentos que aquellos serian eternos, pero no.

Se fueron sin decir adiós, se fueron de mi vida como si fuéramos completamente desconocidos, como si aquellas memorias, aquellas sonrisas, aquellas miradas, aquellos besos que compartíamos cuando nadie nos veía, como si todo aquello se hubiera ido a la mierda, siempre supe que era tan versátil que si no tomaba de su mano estos desaparecerían y lo hicieron.

Aún tenía su número, él tenía el mío, no puedo mentir y decir que no esperé su mensaje porque realmente lo hice, días y noches mirando el celular, comprendo que debían irse, comprendo que no pudiera despedirse pero no comprendo como es que aquellas palabras no podía escribirlas, no comprendo como un simple “Adiós” no podía ser escrito.

¿Cuánto pasé así? Mirando el celular... Meses, pero me rendí, sonreí al celular y escribí.

—Adiós Dean. —Y lo envié.

Un sentimiento desolador me invadió, en todo este tiempo no había derramado lagrima a pesar de extrañarlo, pero aquí mi fe había desaparecido, fue como si mi destino fuera cortado en un adiós.

Gabriel me envolvió en sus brazos mientras sin decir nada estaba allí para mí.

No lo culpaba, tampoco me culpaba a mi mismo, tengo buenos recuerdos que atesoraré con mi vida, mi único y primer amor. Finalmente pude sonreír al recordarlos después de años.

—Sr. Castiel. —Dijo la secretaria llamando mi atención al distraerme— Llegó la persona que ocupará la vacante.

—Mis disculpas, déjelo pasar. —Dije asintiendo, ella también lo hizo y cerró la puerta.

Tomé unos libros que debía guardan, tantas cosas habían cambiado en estos años sin él, golpearon la puerta y suspiré debía concentrarme.

—Adelante. —Sentí la puerta abrirse, puse el último libro en su lugar y volteé mirando el suelo— Me disculpo por eso, es un gusto trabajar con usted señor... —Esperé respuesta cuando siento como hojas caen cortando el viento.

Lentamente subí la mirada y pude entender la reacción de aquella persona tan sorprendida.

—Dean... —Salió de mi boca un hilo de voz.

—Castiel... —Dijo este en un murmuro.

Y fue así que nos perdimos en la mirada de uno al otro, aquella sorpresa quería convertirse en una sonrisa pero... Esto es mío, aquellos momentos quedarán en mi memoria, significa que esta es la despedida, este es el _Adiós_ que compartimos tu y yo en mi historia.


End file.
